Comeback
by Monika Nowakowska
Summary: What if the Fountain of Aphrodite has magical powers? What if they discover it in a "happy" accident? Read and learn!
1. Geat comback part 1

[After baptism, but before the performance]

 _Donna's ghost appears to Sam_

\- Sam.

\- Donna? What are you doing here?

\- I'm only here for a few minutes. Then I will have to leave.

\- Donna, I can not live without you. Can I leave with you? Nobody needs me here. Sophie has a lot of people around her who will not refuse her help.

\- Of course. I do not care about anything but you.

\- How? Shall we?

They began to go to the portal.

\- Sam! Alone! Mom! - Sophie called. - See only the Fountain of Aphrodite!

They went. Then Sky accidentally pushed them into the water. Donna, life has come back!

\- Donna. You're alive! - Sam did not enjoy himself.

\- Something tells me that it was not my time yet. A lot of common years await us.

\- But how?

\- Maybe everyone just wanted it. And besides, it's stupid to die in front of your own mother.

\- At least ten years remain!

\- Mom!

\- Sophie!

They both hugged.

\- Mom. How did this happen?

\- I have no idea!

\- Does not matter. The important thing is that you came back to my love!

\- But what do we tell others. They will notice her.

\- But what about the death certificate?

\- On the Fountain of Aphrodite it is written: "The spirit of a beloved person whose death occurred prematurely submerged in water will come back to life for a long time and all legal evidence will disappear and the offices will forget"

\- So we do not have to worry.

\- Mom, yesterday, when you showed up, it was about never being together again. Does that mean you did not know about the magic powers of the fountain?

\- I did not know. Nobody knew!

\- Mom, I have to tell you something ... Your mother came here and found your father and ...

\- And?

\- ... and they are together.

\- Oh. Well, I'll go and change

\- I'll take you to our room, and you Sophie find some clothes for my mother.

\- Okay!

Sam and Donna walked into the room in silence, and only when Sam closed the door did Donna begin to speak.

\- Sam. If you have someone, I can leave. You do not have to be with me.

\- What? Donna! What are you talking about?

\- Two years have passed. You could have found happiness alongside another woman.

\- Actually, I have an eye on ... a green-eyed blonde who is my wife.

Donna just sing quietly to him:

 _So I will be there when you arrive_

 _The view of you proves to me. I'm still alive_

 _And when you take me in my arms_

 _And hold me tight_

 _I know it will mean so much that night_

Donna giggled and kissed him. They did not enter Sophie with a dress and shoes in their hands.

\- I found only your wedding dress.

\- May be. Thanks! Donna said taking clothes and heading for the bathroom.

\- I'm going to a baby!

After a few minutes, Donna went out fully dressed.

\- Beautiful! Sam said looking at his wife.

\- Stop it! I am not beautiful.

\- For me you are the most beautiful woman in the world. - he said, embracing Donna with his arms.

\- Alright! I can be the most beautiful woman, but only for you!

\- Listen to me! You are mine and only mine! I will not give you back to anyone. And I only want to spend the rest of my life with you!

PS. I decided that if Donna's ghost could appear, that could have happened, so do not read it if you do not like it!


	2. Geat comback part 2

Donna was sitting between Sam and Sophie at the party. Sam could not take his eyes off her.

Donna noticed that someone was missing.

\- Where's Rose and Tanya?

\- Mom! I was just wondering who else does not know about this miraculous return !? And Rose and Tanya went to the car for all your other friends! You know! Anne, Louise, Parker, Rachel and Alex. "Sophie explained everything to Donnie and exchanged her aunties.

\- Look! - Ruby said. - I was talking about them! They are already here!

\- How much was not there? Rose asked.

\- Long enough to avoid the biggest hit of the season! Can I say it? - Sophie said quickly.

Donna only nodded her head at the sign that she agreed.

\- Mom's back!

Rose began to cry.

\- What's wrong with her? Donna was surprised.

\- Cries as soon as someone remembers you. - Sam explained.

\- Rose. Do not Cry. Look. Donna is sitting here. Lives. She is whole and healthy. - Tanya said happily.

Rose raised her head and noticed that the other friends were staring at the familiar looking pheasant.

\- Donna?

Donna nodded again, and Rose immediately stopped crying.

\- Where's the cake ?!

\- Here. - Donna said and handed her a tray full of cake.

Rose tore the pot from her friend's hands and began to eat.

\- But a quick change of mood. Fernando sighed.

\- Dad. She must eat when she is sad. And how happy she must eat too.

\- Donna! If we're all here, then maybe we can sing all the song. - Ruby suggested.

\- Well. But you mom choose a song and sing the first verse! Solo!

\- Maybe ... Super Truper! And you sing the second verse. Solo!

Everyone went to change into their rooms.

Then, as it was planned, they sang.

After the show, everyone went to bed.

\- Sam? Donna asked her husband, looking at his freshly washed, male body. - I can sleep on the couch if you want.

\- I have a better idea. I will take you to our bedroom and ... - the rest of the speech whispered in her ear, causing her to moan silently.

\- Are you sure you want it? A few hours ago I was dead!

\- I do not dream of anything else. I want to love myself with my very lively wife.

\- So take me.

There were only two people that night, Donna and Sam.


	3. It's good to be at home

A day has risen on the small island of Kalokairi.

Sam woke up thinking about giving up without his beloved wife. More, when I open my eyes, he saw a sleeping bladder next to him. He remembered the events of yesterday. Donna covered her eyes and smiled at him.

\- Good morning darling. - Sam said with a smile on his lips.

\- Good morning.

Fernando was establishing a relationship with his daughter who treated him as a manager. When you talk to him about the hotel, he praises himself "by professional distance".

\- Donna. Daughter. My brother will soon bring my sister and my cousins, so I would like ...

\- as it is called - there is no cash, but it promises.

\- Sweetheart! Can you help me ?! Sam's voice came from the house. - I am looking for great documents! Do you know where you are?

\- I'm coming!

Donna went to Sam.

\- Donna. Tell me. Where did you put the documents? These ...

\- There are no documents. Donna smiled.

\- I just felt you were about to explode.

\- Sam. From the morning of the registry, adapt to the new situation, but when you get swayed, come closer ...

\- I understand you. I have not spent it in your life for forty-seven years and you have become accustomed to his absence.

\- Yes! Exactly!

Did the phone call itself. A minute later, I'm gonna get some food and say Donna:

\- To Lorraine. The boys will be here in a moment ... Being parents, sister and husband and whips with wife and children. My cousins. We are to dress elegantly.

\- It will be a massacre.

\- Everyone likes you.

\- I'm not talking about it. They meet my parents and aunts and uncles and ...

\- We'll make a big family dinner. Such a descent.

\- Do you know what's going on at such conventions?

\- Everyone quarrels do not get drunk and do not go to sleep.

\- And that's why ... Listen to me ... - Sam began.

\- Donna! I need to tell you something ... - Fernando came into the room.

\- Please.

\- Could Sam have left us alone?

\- Sam is my husband and I have no secrets from him. It is!

\- Okay. I have to admit that I did not expect him to know by hand that he has half-siblings ...

\- What ?!

\- Elizabeth and Brad. They are waiting in the courtyard.

\- Yyy ... Let's get down with Sam ...

\- Hello Dad! Hi Donna! Donna? My league, you're dead? - Ben said.

\- It's a long story. Though here, son!

Ben hugged his stepmother.

\- I missed ... I missed you very much.

\- Can I join? Dan asked and threw himself into Donna's arms.

\- Well. I would like you to meet you. This is my father Fernando and my mother Ruby.

\- Aaaa ... The one who threw you out of the house. Good day.

\- Yes ... Maybe ... Dad will show you your rooms.

\- Come on, guys!

\- Sweetheart. I'm going with you. - Ruby service.

\- We were alone? Sam asked, embracing his wife with his arms.

\- We only have moments.

They kissed each other. They did not notice that Sam's parents came in.

\- Donna ?!

\- Mary! Hey!

\- Hey! Listen, I brought you cookies. Where can I put?

\- There will be something in the kitchen. Let's go.

\- Tell me how it happened, whether you are here ... not on "that world"

\- It all began with the fact that ...

Donna told her mother-in-law the whole story. Mary listened in disbelief at the daughter-in-law's story.

\- Donna, I have to confess to you that ... Some time after the funeral I go to therapy.

Donna did not try to answer Mary's meeting. She just could not.

A few hours later ...

\- What a day! Sam said before laying down in front of Donna.

\- Yes. It's amazing that I'm lying here with you and I have a wonderful family.

\- And you know what is the best!

\- What?

\- That I have a wonderful woman with me.

\- A flatter.

Sam laughed and kissed his wife goodnight.


	4. Happy beginning

It's been a week since Donna returned. On this day, there was a lot of work in the hotel, new guests came in from time to time. Donna was at the reception. Virtually no one had a break. Sam thought that his wife needed a moment of breath

\- Donna. We're going for a walk on the beach. And not "But ..."

Donna had no choice, so she went.

\- Donna, close your eyes.

Sam took Donna to the table.

\- You did it?

\- With a little help.

\- Table? Our place on the beach? Did you do something?

\- Where did this idea come from? I just thought it was worth having a break. Away from the hotel, children, grandchildren, and above all from parents.

\- Well. I have two more questions.

\- Ask what you want!

\- Do you rejoice that I came back? And if you like it ... Did you really miss it?

\- I think you should know the answers to these questions ... but if you want to hear it ... I am the happiest man in the world because we have another chance and for two years I lived with the knowledge that I will never again hold you in my arms. Thank God, I was wrong. And believe me, I've missed you the way I did for twenty-one years.

Donna had tears in her eyes.

\- Sam. Let's leave it behind and let's start living as if I've never ...

Donna did not finish because Sam kissed her passionately.

\- Do you think about what I'm up to? - Donna asked.

Sam did not answer but put Donna on the sand and ...

I ASK FOR REVIEWS


End file.
